stay at my side (and be my right hand man)
by whistlingwindtree
Summary: Daisy Johnson is the new Director of SHIELD, and a mission to capture JT James aka Hellfire brings up demons from her past. Robbie Reyes is steadfast at her side, as her friend, and her right-hand man. (slow burn, bed sharing, rated T for swearing)
1. Chapter 1

Daisy Johnson kicked a shard of rubble out her way, as she stomped through the disaster zone. Here she was on a Friday night, stuck on a stupid mission, because of stupid Hellfire, literally kicking rocks.

"Doesn't the Director of Shield have piles of paper to push?" a teasing voice called over.

She turned to the source and glared. "Why the hell are you so cheery?"

"Hell-hopping made me appreciate all this," Robbie walked up to her and waved at the burnt building, Hellfire's latest target.

"Good for you," Daisy muttered, kicking another rock.

"Why are you here?" Robbie asked seriously, picking up on her mood.

"James and his deplorable behavior is my responsibility."

"Daisy, you're not-"

"Just stop what you're about to say," she interrupted. "I gave the order for therapy and rehab for Inhumans affected by Hive." She turned away, her back to him, so he wouldn't see her eyes glimmering with tears. "Like an idiot."

"What do you need me to do?"

Daisy squeezed her eyes shut. Robbie's voice was soft, but she didn't dare face him. Then he would know how much of a fraud she was with her new title.

Daisy Johnson, Director of SHIELD.

What type of Director was bawling every five minutes because she made emotional decisions that put the public at risk?

A failure.

"Daisy?" Robbie's voice was closer. "Tell me what to do, and it's done."

Daisy exhaled and some of her tension dissipated. Robbie's loyalty was what she cherished the most about their friendship.

"Find me Hellfire," she hastily wiped her eyes. "Tonight."

He was gone by the time she turned back to him.

Hellfire wasn't the most imaginative felon. Robbie tracked him at a local strip club, in a cloud of cigar smoke.

"Can you focus on backing me up and not that girl's backside?" Daisy grumbled as they scoped out the scene, heading to the bar.

"I-uh," Robbie stammered. "Sorry."

Daisy huffed a sigh, as she took in the miniscule costumes, and the abundance of flesh popping out.

"I just-" Robbie rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't-"

"Spare me the sad details, Reyes," Daisy rolled her eyes. "We're here to get James. Not reclaim your twenties that you lost hosting a vengeance demon." She ordered a beer while Robbie ordered whiskey.

"It's not like- " Robbie began, as the bartender brought their drinks.

"Shit! Is that James?" Daisy cut him off and pointed to the center of the club.

J.T. James, aka Hellfire, complete with ruddy cheeks, and a drink in one hand, was being led into a back room by a stripper wearing pasties and a fluorescent pink thong.

"Should we wait till he's done?" Robbie ventured, blinking hard.

He winced when Daisy clipped the back of his head with her beer bottle. "Want to give him till the morning, so he can sleep off his bourbon, too?"

"It'll be bad for SHIELD," Robbie warned. "If you start a fight in a strip club." Robbie had gone from only wanting to work solo, to caring about SHIELD as much as Daisy did.

"Ok," she relented. "Let's wait." She settled in her seat, taking a swig of beer.

"Actually, chica," Robbie downed his whiskey. "I think I got this." And he zipped up his jacket and strode away, before Daisy could ask his plan.

"Oh crap," Daisy scooted out her chair. Reyes, who never drank, in a contained area with Hellfire was an explosion waiting to happen.

And she thought her Friday night was going to be boring.

"What the hell, mate?" James blustered.

One moment he had a tantalizing pair of breasts in his face and a stripper that didn't care about the no touching rule, but then he was being yanked up and was face to face with a heavy scowl with facial hair.

"You're coming with me, asshole," Robbie growled.

The stripper stopped gyrating and ran to the door.

"Kandi Kane, come back!" James called after the dancer. "I swear, I've never seen this man-" and he stopped speaking when Daisy sauntered in.

"Sup James," Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Keeping it classy, I see."

"Stay the hell away from me!" James pushed Robbie away. "I want nothing to do with you."

"No can do," Daisy surveyed the private room distastefully. "Not when you're burning down banks."

"It was as an accident!" he retorted, then frowned. "Wait a minute." Recognition dawned when he saw Robbie's leather jacket. "You're the one that got me locked up the first time!" James smirked. "So you're her new lapdog, eh? Didn't end so good for the last one, mate."

"Shut up James," Daisy clenched her fists. Robbie glanced between them both warily.

"Ah, don't worry, love," James laughed coldly. "This one here seems to have mettle, he mightn't die on you so easily."

"Shut. Up." Daisy stepped forward, her mouth pulled into a flat line.

James put a finger to his mouth, pretending to think. "But Sparky didn't just die, did he?"

Daisy froze.

"He preferred to kill himself than to stay on and fight," James bared his teeth. "And it was all because of-"

Robbie charged forward and gripped Hellfire's throat.

"Finish that sentence," Robbie's voice was deathly calm. "So I can finish you."

James gasped for air, clutching at Robbie's hand.

"Finish it!" Robbie snarled, tossing James across the room, where he crashed on a mirrored wall.

Outside, someone shouted for security.

"That's enough Agent Reyes," Daisy's voice was even, though her hands were trembling. "We're here to acquire the target, not get a lawsuit."

"Better listen to your Mistress, mate," James chuckled, on the floor. "She can get possessed by evil when you're not looking.

Daisy's face drained of all color, and her shoulders slumped. "I'll talk to security and show them our credentials." She avoided Robbie's eyes as she reached for the door, her boots crunching over broken glass. "Get Hellfire in the Inhuman cuffs and wait for backup." And she darted out the room, her hair hiding her face.

White hot anger coursed through Robbie as he hauled James to his feet. "Lawsuits don't bother me," he said softly.

James snorted. "Kill me, I don't care. I'd welcome it."

Robbie's grip tightened as his glowing amber eyes bored into James' frightened blue ones.

The Penance Stare burned away Hellfire's bravado, and self-hatred, illuminating his sins and magnifying them, and with a snarl, Robbie commanded the demon to make James feel the weight of the suffering he inflicted on others.

By the time, SHIELD backup arrived, James was catatonic.

Daisy busied herself with her computer screen when Robbie entered her office.

"I got your report already," Daisy tapped away at the keyboard not looking up. "Have a good night."

And take a goddamn hint, she added silently.

He stepped forward, his sneakers silent on her carpeted office floor, and didn't stop till his shadow fell across her desk.

She didn't look up. "I have a crapload of paperwork after you left Hellfire a drooling mess." Her eyebrows furrowed at her screen. "So if you'll excuse me-"

"No." Robbie pulled up a chair. "You're not excused."

Daisy slammed her hand on her desk and glared. "You have no right, Agent Reyes-"

"Don't _Agent_ _Reyes_ me," Robbie matched her tone. "I've every damn right since the night we met." He leaned forward. "I'm your friend."

"Well, Friend," Daisy moved to shut her computer down. "I don't want to talk about it." All her reports were completed, of course. She'd just been wasting time in her office, hoping Robbie would come see her, but now he actually showed, she was scared and wanted to run.

Would he still want to be her friend if he knew her past? _All_ of it?

"Daisy," Robbie's voice was soft. "You know everything about me from my blood type down to my shoe size." He reached out and brushed her hand. "Let me in."

Daisy's face drained of color as she thought about people she'd let in and how they let her down.

But Robbie's dark eyes were earnest as they searched her face. Like he would be her knight, going to battle for all she'd lost, and the spoils of war would be her trust and faith.

Could she dare hope?

She snatched her hand away, standing up. "B positive. Size 8. Want my bra size, too?"

"Joking to deflect is getting old, chica." Robbie picked up her laptop bag as she grabbed her purse.

"Want me to walk you to your car?" Daisy pointedly changed the subject.

"Nah, I'm good," Robbie sighed and brushed a strand of hair from her cheek. "Wanna meet for coffee in the morning again?"

"I have conference calls in the morning then I'm booked solid all day," Daisy said, genuinely regretful.

Now that she was Director, friends were few and far between.

Mack and Yoyo were usually on missions, Fitz and Jemma had thankfully retired and were raising a family, while Coulson and May were on a much needed sabbatical. She had a sudden idea. "Wanna have dinner? Not like a date or anything. Just food."

Robbie didn't even stop the smile that crept across his face. As if he'd want to mess up his closest friendship with dating.

"Dinner and a movie then?" Robbie stuck his hands in his jacket pocket.

Daisy nodded. "Your place, though. You cook, I choose the movie."

Robbie mulled over her offer, taking in her sparkling eyes and genuine smile. So different from when that asshole James spoke to her.

"Your place cause it's bigger," Robbie leaned in. "I'll cook _and_ do the dishes. But I get to choose the movie."

"Deal," Daisy laughed softly, already knowing it would be an obnoxious action movie. She rummaged in her purse. "Here's a spare key. Don't come before 7 pm."

Robbie grinned as they parted ways, already planning a menu and deciding which _Fast_ _and the Furious_ movie he wanted to rewatch.

Daisy slept fitfully that night, as Hellfire's words dug their way into her dreams.

She was dreaming of Afterlife.

It was a beautiful Spring day, and in the distance was Lincoln, with a bright smile and warm eyes.

"Daisy!" he exclaimed, holding out his arms.

She laughed, running to him, and when he embraced her, she melted. Being in his strong arms was so perfect.

"It was perfect till you betrayed me for Hive," Lincoln's face fell, and his eyes shimmered with tears.

"Lincoln, no, please," Daisy begged, cupping his face with her hand.

"But you killed him, Skye."

Daisy jumped. It was Ward holding her now, with that smirk she hated.

"Get away from me!" Daisy struggled.

Ward pursed his lips and suddenly she was at SHIELD with Hive.

"Drop to your knees and beg me to take you back," Hive sneered. "You're _nothing_ without me."

"That's not true. " Daisy's heart thudded. "It wasn't like that."

"It was exactly like that," Hive gave her an oily smile. "Lie to yourself. Lie to Robbie but not to me. No one knows you like I do, Daisy."

 _Wake up, wake up._

"Not yet," Hive extended his hand. "We can be together again. Just like you want."

Daisy screamed, hoping to escape her dream.

"Not till you kill me again," Lincoln appeared next to Hive. "You're moving on and forgetting me Daisy." His eyes shone with tears. "Forgetting me after I sacrificed myself for you."

Daisy jolted awake, beads of sweat dripping down her face and her heart hammering.

3 am nightmares.

They were back.

Damn Hellfire and damn Reyes for stirring up those memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie was surprised when Daisy texted him early the next morning to cancel their dinner date. Sure he was pushy in her office, but he thought they were good.

But what did he know?

"No problem, want your key back?" he texted her.

"Keep it. You might need it," she messaged back.

Robbie made a sound of exasperation. Daisy was always thinking about everyone else.

He glanced at his appointments. He had a physical, then a mandatory counseling session and eval, then he'd be free for the day.

Daisy mightn't want company, but he could still help her.

It was close to 8 pm when Daisy got home, and she pushed aside the loneliness as she entered the dark apartment.

She was so damn tired, thanks to her nightmares and extra long day. Hopefully, she'd have a dreamless sleep tonight.

She kicked off her heels, tossing her bag on the floor and flicked on the light.

And screamed.

What the _hell?_

Hands trembling, she retrieved her personal cell phone from her pocket and shot off a text to Robbie. "You did this?!"

He replied instantly. "Yep."

She hesitantly stepped into her living room as she looked around. Robbie had come in and cleaned the place from top to bottom. All the counters and surfaces were free of clutter and the floors were gleaming.

The place felt light and airy, like no monsters would lurk in the shadows.

"Why?" she texted before walking towards her bedroom, which was a perpetual disaster zone.

"Happy Hellfire Gets Locked Up Day" was his response.

Daisy snorted and pushed her bedroom door open.

She gasped.

Gone were the bundles of workout and work clothes on the floor, the piles of papers on her end tables and the hodgepodge of old dishes and makeup on her dresser.

God, she could actually walk straight to her bed without tripping over anything.

The air smelled faintly of lemon and Daisy's eyes glimmered as a memory teased of the Brody's.

Mrs. Brody always cleaned on Saturdays and young Mary's favorite chore was spraying furniture polish, then rubbing with a soft rag till everything gleamed. There was an odd satisfaction is wiping away smudges and dirt till only a shiny surface remained.

If only life would work like that.

Daisy wiped away a tear and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Where's all my stuff?" she messaged Robbie.

"Trash in the trashcan, dishes in the dishwasher, clothes hung up or in the dirty clothes hamper"

Jackass, Daisy grinned. He was messing with her.

She padded to her closet, and her heart skipped with how organized it was. Brand new teal-colored hangers were in a soldierly row and her clothes actually hung on them. She'd been meaning to her new hangers for months now.

Two new large hampers stood side by side and peering in, there were her soiled workout clothes in one and work clothes in the other.

Daisy sighed in happiness, but then a terrifying thought seized her.

Her bathroom.

 _Shit._

"Please tell me you didn't clean my bathroom?!" she texted Robbie as panic set in.

"Yep."

Daisy sat on her closet floor- the first time she'd been able to do that since she moved in- as shame overtook her.

Her bathroom was filthy.

But she never had anyone over so it wasn't a problem. When she gave Robbie her key, her plan was to leave work early to clean up before he got there.

How dare he invade her privacy?

She grabbed her phone and called him.

"I didn't give you permission to clean my bathroom," she bit out, giving in to anger to cover her embarrassment.

"Apparently, you didn't give yourself permission either," Robbie retorted. "It was _disgusting."_

Daisy shut her eyes, mortified.

"I can see why you're single, chica." Robbie continued.

Daisy stood up and clenched her fists.

"I'm _single_ because my last boyfriend killed himself to protect me. After I fucked everything up."

You could hear a pin drop with the silence that followed.

"I'm sorry, Daisy. I didn't mean-"

"It is what it is. Can't change the past." Daisy's didn't hide the sadness in her voice. At this point, Robbie could know all the dirty things she had hidden.

She tentatively opened her bathroom and didn't recognize it.

Not only was it spotless with cleared counters, floor, and mirror, Robbie must've made a Target run, because her tiny bathroom had new mats, and towels and trash can.

She felt her breathing hitch.

"So you just came in and _threw_ _away_ my shit?" Daisy felt bile rise in her throat. "Lincoln picked out that stuff with me." Daisy's voice broke. "I didn't ask you for your help!"

"Daisy, I am so sor-"

She hung up, not wanting him to hear her bawl over her ratty old things.

She cried for the rest of the evening and slept on the couch.

That night, Robbie's didn't sleep.

He was stoic when his parents died, needing to be strong for Gabe and not show any weakness to Uncle Eli.

But in the following spring when Eli cleared out his Papi's garage, Robbie had a meltdown, throwing a tantrum that left Gabe and Eli stunned and he'd refused to eat or talk to anyone till Eli got his Papi's things back.

That was so long ago and while he'd forgotten so many moments before he had the Rider, he always remembered that sense of desolation and betrayal.

That the world was moving on without his parents.

He wanted to help Daisy but he just made it worse.

How could he fix it?

The next day was Saturday, and while Daisy was on permanent call as Director, she didn't have to go into the office.

She awoke with a pain in her neck and she grimaced as she walked to the bathroom.

"You're getting soft," she told her reflection in the mirror. For someone who used to sleep in their van, sleeping on the couch should've been easy.

Her stomach flipped when she took in the changes in her bathroom in the daylight; the space looked foreign.

She touched the soft blue hand towel, and snorted at how fluffy it was. Who knew Reyes had discerning taste in linens.

She went through her morning routine, rolling her eyes at the floral shower curtain as she showered. Really, did Robbie think she was a grandma?

She texted him as soon as she came out the shower. "I hate flowers btw"

She grew concerned when he didn't text her back by the time she dried her hair. Robbie always responded instantly. Maybe he was mad at her? Nah, Robbie didn't hold grudges.

She called him after changing into some stretchy yoga pants and a comfortable cotton top.

No answer.

Okay. Well, maybe he was getting ready for the morning like her?

She tried Gabe an hour later, and when he picked up, after the second ring, she made a mental note that whatever he wanted for Christmas was his, no questions asked.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of our parents' car accident," Gabe shared when Daisy asked if he'd heard from Robbie. "He gets weird around this time."

Daisy hung up, thinking it wasn't weird at all and maybe she didn't know Robbie as well as she thought.

It was nearing dusk, the sun bidding a reluctant farewell when Robbie showed up at Daisy's place.

He hesitated, then swallowed hard, ringing her doorbell.

The door flung open and when Daisy saw him, she rushed out, flinging her arms around him, almost toppling him over. "Where have you been? Where's your phone? I've been worried!"

Robbie wasn't expecting the greeting and he froze. But Daisy wasn't deterred.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and dragged him into her apartment. "I've been calling you all day! And I tried locating your phone but it's off. Wait, why do you smell so bad?"

The last question was unexpected and Robbie just opened and closed his mouth, embarrassed now.

Daisy untangled herself and finally took in his appearance. "Are you okay? Did you get in a fight?" She took a discreet step back.

"No," Robbie responded. "I probably shouldn't come in. Just wanted to give your key back." He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a silver key on a SHIELD insignia keyring.

Daisy felt a pang of sadness as she took in Robbie's slumped shoulders and downcast eyes.

"I went to the dumpster to see if I could get your things back, but I couldn't." He avoided her eyes and frowned at the floor. "Sorry for throwing your things away without asking. That was wrong of me."

He finally lifted his head and his eyes were glimmering, just like Daisy's. He wiped his eyes and looked away. "I'm heading out now-"

"Wait." Daisy grasped his hand. "I might have some SHIELD sweats that might fit? Want to shower so your car doesn't smell like trash?" She moved to unzip his jacket before he could answer. "My bathroom's clean." She gave a lopsided smile as she pulled his jacket off.

"You don't have to do this," Robbie murmured. "Take care of me, I mean."

Daisy pursed her lips. "I could say the same to you. Let me get you a towel."

She was moving away but Robbie tugged her back to him. "I really am sorry, Daisy."

"Nothing to apologize for." She squeezed his hand. "I still haven't gotten over some stuff and-" She pulled him to follow her to her closet. "I freaked out on you. So I'm sorry, too. Stay for dinner? I'm ordering Chinese."

"Can we watch a movie?" Robbie's face softened. "I have a couple in my car."

"If only you pay for the food," Daisy grinned. "Where's your wallet?"

Robbie smiled, as the tension seeped away. Their friendship was going to be fine.

Impromptu dates are the best, Daisy thought, as she and Robbie sat on her bed to eat and watch the movie.

After he gaped at all the food she ordered, then lectured about eating on the bed, he made her place a towel down to catch any spills or crumbs.

"You're like a mom, you know that?" Daisy complained. "And not a cool one." But then she remembered Mrs. Brody who always made them eat at the table.

"I take after my mom, I guess," Robbie said, thoughtfully, as he dug into his vegetable lo mein.

Daisy dumped a healthy amount of soy sauce on her fried rice as she measured her next words. "The first time I met James he was such a jackass. Did me that same thing he did you."

Robbie looked up quizzically.

"He brought up Lincoln's past I mean." Daisy played with her food. "I wish you'd never heard what he said."

"I wish he'd never said it," Robbie watched her carefully. "What was that about being possessed by evil?"

"I had the Devil inside me for a little bit," she forced a smile. "No cool head-on-fire effects though."

"I'm here if you ever want to talk," Robbie said. "My bad on pushing you yesterday."

Daisy nodded, thankful he seemed to drop the subject. She mulled over asking him about his parents but then decided against it.

An angst free night might be what the Ghost Rider and Quake needed.

But her nightmares weren't so forgiving.

That night, Hive showed up a bit earlier, around 2 am, and it brought along Andrew and Trip to remind her that she killed them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Director Johnson, with all due respect, you look like shit," Robbie gave Daisy a lopsided grin.

It was Monday morning, and they were leaving the final sentencing for Hellfire.

"I feel like shit," Daisy pinched the bridge of her nose. "I hate these hearings."

Robbie cataloged the dejected response and dark circles under her eyes. Should he push, or just leave her be?

"Want to grab something to eat? Coffee?" he finally asked.

"A nap would be nice," she began, yawning. She'd been running on a couple hours sleep the last few nights and it was catching up with her.

Someone shoved a tablet in her face and she signed it, before excusing herself for an emergency call.

Robbie watched as she rubbed her eyes, as an aide handed her a styrofoam cup of coffee but she had to set it aside when out of nowhere, a blonde reporter and cameraman appeared.

"Director Johnson," the reporter stuck a microphone in Daisy's face. "Your initiative freed Hellfire. Shouldn't you be responsible for the damages and not the city?"

Robbie clenched his fists just as an oversized SHIELD SUV pulled up and two other agents rushed over and escorted Daisy away, her coffee already forgotten.

He sent her a text message. "Coming by tonight with dinner."

She replied instantly. "Looking forward to it. My place is a mess, though."

Robbie grunted.

"We're all a mess, chica," he muttered, looking at the date on his phone.

* * *

"This smells amazing," Daisy enthused, as soon as she walked in the door.

She slipped off her heels and jacket when Robbie relieved her of her laptop bag and if he was as unnerved at how domestic they were, he didn't show it.

"Dinner's ready," he brushed his fingers against hers.

"Thanks," Daisy said, shyly.

They ate chicken tacos with an absurd amount of toppings.

"I didn't know what you liked," Robbie felt embarrassed. He may have gone overboard with two types of cheeses, sour cream, jalapenos, lettuce, and tomatoes. Plus hard taco shells and soft tortillas, corn _and_ flour.

"This is so delicious," Daisy was on her 3rd taco. "I didn't know you could cook." She thought back to what Gabe confided about their parents' death. But Robbie hadn't said anything and she didn't want to pry.

"It's just tacos. Home food." Robbie's eyes were warm as he surveyed her.

"You're welcome to make home food anytime for me," Daisy smiled, holding his gaze. "Keep the key."

Robbie's head dipped and Daisy's smile widened. He was so adorable when he got shy.

"My psych eval came through good. I leave in a couple of days." Robbie ventured.

"We got strange sightings in New York. Possible Asgardians," Daisy was putting copious amounts of sour cream on her taco. "I leave in the morning for my first UN conference."

They talked shop over dinner, and when Robbie started clearing the table, Daisy went to shower.

This was one of the few relaxing nights since she became Director, she realized as the warm spray hit her. And the floral shower curtain wasn't that bad, it was actually pretty.

Robbie was tidying the kitchen when she finished dressing. He moved around like he belonged there, in her space, with her, and a soft feeling unfurled.

Of safety and security.

Of family.

An impulsive thought seized her. "Why don't you stay here while I'm gone?"

Robbie was wiping the counter, and he looked up quizzically. "Stay here?"

"Till I get back. Keep the monsters away for me," The words were out of Daisy's mouth before she could stop them.

Robbie stilled. "I have clothes in my car. Want me to stay tonight too?"

Daisy searched his face. Was he only being polite?

Or maybe he really was her knight, not in armor but clad in a leather jacket, riding in his trusty Hell Charger.

"I have to be up at 4 am," she answered.

Robbie nodded. "I won't keep you up."

* * *

It took less than a couple hours before Daisy regretted her impulsive sleepover invitation.

She and Robbie were currently having an argument about her bedtime.

"You need to go to bed now so you can get at least 6 hours of sleep," Robbie glared like he was talking to a fucking child. "You haven't been getting enough rest."

"My lack of sleep is none of your concern." Daisy shot back, as she threw Robbie's pillow to him so he could take the couch. "I am the Director of SHIELD and-"

"I don't give a damn about your position," Robbie strode to the just cleaned kitchen and flicked off the light. "You're no good if you're running yourself ragged. I see the dark circles under your eyes."

"Those from bad dreams, okay? Not from replying to emails at 9 pm."

Robbie steps faltered. "I didn't know you had nightmares."

"Lots about me you don't know." Daisy looked at the floor. "Listen. I can't fuck up at my job. People think I'm too young, and too flighty and-"

"People who don't see you're the best damn Director can go fuck themselves," Robbie growled. "But you need your rest."

"I can see why you're single," Daisy muttered. "So damn pushy."

Robbie moved the multitude of colorful throw pillows to the floor and laid on the couch, and bid Daisy a pointed goodnight. She went to her room, and after hesitating left her room door open and powered on her laptop.

After replying to emails and checking her schedule for the next day, she turned off the light.

It was quiet, and she could hear Robbie trying to get comfortable on the sofa.

What was this feeling? Daisy wondered, staring in the dark.

She took deep breaths, inhaling, counting, then exhaling like May taught her.

Sadness washed over her now; she missed them so much, May and Coulson. But they were on their honeymoon and she'd promised to take care of SHIELD and rebuild it in their absence.

Everyone had moved on, off with their own lives and here she was, trying to do the same, but with demons that wouldn't let her go.

More deep breaths.

Inhale. Hold. Exhale.

A sharp noise interrupted, then a curse in Spanish. Robbie must've stretched out and hit his foot on the end table.

"Robbie," she called out in the darkness. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

Hearing his voice echo in the quiet apartment was like a warm touch on her skin.

"I can't sleep," she said.

"You're thinking too much. Just relax."

He sounded tired, and Daisy felt a twinge of guilt for bothering him.

She sighed and rolled over trying to get comfortable.

Would she have any nightmares tonight?

What would Robbie think?

Tomorrow would her first UN meeting. Hopefully, her new suit made a good impression. Should she wear her hair out like normal, or try a more formal bun?

Shit. She should go over her speech again not be in bed before 10 like an old lady.

Did _Coulson_ go to bed early when he was Director? Probably not. Why did she think-

"I can hear you thinking," Robbie called from the other room.

"Why don't you talk to me," she returned, teasingly. "I'll be knocked out in no time."

There was a creaking noise then even footsteps, and Robbie appeared at her door. His hair was rumpled and he looked adorably sleepy.

"I can't sleep either," he confessed. "Can I- um, lay with you?"

"Of course," Daisy said, scooting over. "Come here." She'd never had Robbie ask anything for himself.

"Thanks," Robbie got under the covers, making sure to leave enough space between them. "I just- I don't want to be alone."

Silence descended.

"Wanna talk about it?" Daisy's voice was soft.

"My parents died on this date."

Daisy turned over on her side so she could see Robbie's face in the moonlight. He looked as sad as he sounded.

"I'm sorry." She brushed her hand against his.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I should be over it."

"I don't think we ever get over the people we love that pass away," Daisy said gently. "I know I haven't."

"I'm sorry," Robbie turned, so he could face her too. "It must've been tough losing your boyfriend."

Daisy let out a harsh laugh. "He sacrificed himself for me."

"He must have thought you're worth it."

"No. I wasn't. I turned on SHIELD and was -"

"You? Turn on SHIELD?" Robbie interrupted, his brow wrinkling. "I don't believe that."

"Believe it," Daisy murmured. "I broke apart the Playground and-"

"Why did you do it?" Robbie cut her off again.

"I thought it was the right thing to do at the time."

"Why?" Robbie was tenacious.

"I-, It's hard to explain," Daisy began. "I don't want to talk about it."

Robbie sighed. "I understand."

Daisy inched toward Robbie. "Sorry about your parents. You can talk to me anytime." She nudged his foot with hers. "My bed's always open."

Robbie nudged her back. "What's May and Coulson up to? What country are they in?"

"In Ireland now," Daisy's voice grew soft as she spoke about the two people she looked up to like parents. "Coulson's going through his bucket list. And reading Ulysses in random pubs."

Robbie yawned and moved closer to Daisy, till he could feel the warmth of her skin. "May is liking that?"

"Oh, she's having a blast," Daisy said, enthusiastically. "The leave of absence was the best thing for her. Plus spending time with Coulson-" and Daisy chattered on, the love for Phil and Melinda apparent in her voice.

Robbie yawned again, snuggling closer to Daisy and soon he was fast asleep in the middle of Daisy's story of May getting in a bar fight.

"Guess I talked you to sleep, huh?" Daisy murmured. She was right next to him, almost on his pillow and could feel his gentle breaths.

She stared at his features that she could make out in the dark; high cheekbones on golden skin and the stubborn jut of his chin.

Gently, careful not to wake him, she brushed his hair and pulled the cover over him.

This was her Robbie. They weren't perfect but they had each other's backs.

He was snoring now, lightly, and his mouth was slightly parted as he rolled on his stomach and nuzzled into his pillow.

Daisy inched closer and stroked his hair, listening to his breathing till she fell asleep.

* * *

Hive came in her dreams at midnight.

"So this is why you wanted Lincoln dead," Hive jeered. "So strange men can sleep in your bed."

Daisy gasped, shaking her head.

"My daughter is such a slut," Jiaying appeared. "She cares about _his_ dead parents. A stranger. " She fixed Daisy with accusing eyes. "Your own mother is dead because of you."

"Don't talk to her like that," Robbie suddenly materialized, unfurling his hellfire chain in a blaze of fire. "When you die tonight, it'll be because of me."

"I got this," Daisy smiled slowly. "They're not real."

"You are so naive!" Jiaying's voice was shrill. "Why would anyone care about a failure like you?"

"Doesn't matter," Daisy declared, unleashing an earthquake. "I care about myself."

She gasped awake when Hive and Jiaying disintegrated.

Robbie was still sleeping soundly, and she waited till her breathing returned to normal before laying back down.

She moved closer, nuzzling in his strong back and taking comfort in his warmth.

He turned over, gathering her in his arms.

"Come here," he murmured, holding her close.

She sighed, nestling herself in his chest, and for the second time that night, she listened to his breathing till she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy was eating cold soup in her hotel room when Robbie called the next day.

"I bet you killed your speech, chica."

"I did actually, in a good way," Daisy smiled, happy to hear his voice.

"I know you wanna make Coulson and May proud," Robbie murmured. "But I want you to make yourself proud, too."

Daisy bit her lip, glad he couldn't see her face, and glad he'd been listening when she talked his ear off about them last night.

It was so good to have a friend.

"Okay Papa Robbie," she teased, digging into her food. "You can save the pep talks for Gabe."

Robbie's voice grew soft. "When are you coming back?"

"Thursday," she replied, slurping on noodles.

"I'll be in New York then," Robbie replied, pensively.

"My hometown. Hope you don't have to drive there."

"What do you want for dinner Thursday night?" Robbie blurted.

Daisy almost choked on a piece of carrot; she couldn't remember the last time she had cooked food waiting for her.

"You don't have to-" she began.

"I want to. Please?"

Daisy smiled into the phone. "Chef's choice? I'm not picky."

* * *

There was a green sticky note on her fridge when she got home. Robbie's block handwriting informed her there was some rice and beans and fixings for a salad.

Just some home food, he'd written. Make sure to warm it up.

She stared at his handwriting, then looked around her apartment, tears filling her eyes.

It was neat as a pin, he'd cleaned up for her, again.

She frowned. Were those _flowers_ on the coffee table?

Daisy rushed over and picked up the notecard.

It was a basic bouquet of pink and white carnations, in a generic glass vase but when Daisy saw the message, her chest grew tight.

"Didn't want you to come back to an empty place." That same no-nonsense block handwriting. "Congrats on your speech. Sleep good tonight."

Daisy crumpled the note, her stomach in knots, and dialed Robbie's number.

"Hey," he answered, sounding nonchalant. He was always careful around other SHIELD personnel that they didn't know how close he was to Daisy.

Daisy froze when she heard his voice. Why was she calling?

"I, um-" Her mind was blank. Some Director she was, at a loss for words with a mere agent.

"You ate yet?" Robbie asked softly.

"I don't deserve all this," she blurted.

Wait, _what?_

"I gotta go. Jet lag. Bye." And Daisy hung up.

Robbie called back immediately.

"I'll be home tomorrow." His voice was gentle.

Daisy sniffled, squeezing her eyes shut. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"We can talk about it when I get back."

"I'll make dinner," Daisy offered impulsively. "What'd you want?"

"Chef's choice. I'm not picky."

* * *

She wanted to impress him, and made pad thai.

She overcooked the noodles and added too much fish sauce but Robbie cleared his plate and had another.

"It's so good to have food I don't have to make." Robbie enthused, over a forkful of noodles.

Daisy hummed in agreement as she watched him eat, her heart full.

Her kitchen was tiny, and she saw how Robbie picked out the peanuts, but with the smell of fresh food in the air, and a stray noodle on his shirt, Daisy realized that she was falling into more than a deep friendship with Robbie.

He was family.

"You gonna eat?" Robbie was asking, scraping his plate.

"Not hungry," Daisy murmured. "Lots happening at work."

And in her head.

She sighed, looking away. She craved company but in the daylight, with a mundane act like having dinner, her fears all seemed frivolous.

Maybe it was all in her head?

How could she exorcise those demons?

"What's on your mind?" Robbie spoke up.

Daisy didn't look at Robbie but frowned at the table. "You think a floral tablecloth might be pretty?"

"You hate flowers," Robbie went with the change of subject.

"I loved the carnations. And the shower curtain is growing on me." Daisy finally met his eyes. "This thing we're doing? This family thing? It's growing on me, too."

She gripped the table till her knuckles turned white.

Robbie's face softened and he leaned towards her. "You _are_ my family, Daisy."

Daisy slammed a fist on the table, angry at his naivete.

"My own _mother_ is dead because of me," she growled. "My dad killed her so I wouldn't have to." Daisy blinked back tears."Good people died. Because of me. People who didn't deserve it."

Robbie remained silent, his brow furrowed.

"I can't be your family, with all this blood on my hands," Daisy confessed.

"You would've been a pile of ash, the night we met, if any of those things were truly your fault." Robbie's voice was low, but decisive.

Daisy chewed on a fingernail. "I was possessed by this thing. Hive." She shuddered as she said its name aloud. "And I did bad things. Hurt people I cared about."

"That's not your-"

"When he left me, I begged him to take me back," Daisy's voice rose. "I _begged_ him."

"It's okay-"

"Goddammit Robbie, it's not!" Daisy yelled. She needed him to _see._ That she wasn't a hero like he thought. "May's husband died to save me from Hive. And after he was dead, I _begged_ it to take me back."

Her face was wet, and so was Robbie's.

"Can I hold you?" Robbie's voice shook, as he held out his arms.

She nodded then climbed into his lap. She didn't speak, not trusting her voice, but as he held her tightly, she let her tears fall.

"It's not your fault," Robbie rocked her. "What you did when you were possessed. And when it left you, it's normal to crave it again."

"Tell that to my guilt."

"You're doing things _now_ as Director to make the world a better place." He rubbed her back. "Don't let the past take away from that."

Daisy mulled over his words.

"I, um, I'm putting together a team of agents to provide security for a girls' school under attack," Daisy said, playing with Robbie's shirt. "Heard about it at the Conference. SHIELD has to help."

"You made mental health a clear priority for all agents," Robbie added. "And opened up that new SHIELD academy."

One of Daisy's initiatives was to recruit people who wouldn't be traditionally accepted but want to serve.

"You should've seen Talbot's face," Daisy snorted. "He called them the Last Pick Losers."

"But they've been doing good right?" Robbie linked his hand with hers. "Because you see the good in people. You believe in them."

"I guess," Daisy laid her head on Robbie's chest.

Robbie stroked her hair. "See the good in yourself too, chica. The same way you do everyone else."

Daisy closed her eyes, letting his words wash over her.

* * *

That night, Daisy laid in Robbie's arms and they fell asleep not saying anything, but listening to the sound of each other's breathing.

Daisy awoke a few hours later, but it wasn't because of a nightmare, she was shivering cold.

She blearily sat up, feeling a blast of arctic coolness on her face.

"Robbie, you brat," she muttered. He'd stripped down to his shorts, his night clothes haphazardly on the floor, and must've turned down the AC. Which was why he'd stole all the covers _and_ her pillow.

Shaking her head, she pulled his t-shirt over her PJs then padded to her living room to adjust the temperature.

"60 degrees?" She glared at the thermostat. "Are you even human dude?" And she turned back up to 75, but then decided to compromise at 69.

Getting her share of the covers back was harder. She ended up elbowing Robbie in the side, and had to block a punch, when half asleep, he thought he was under attack.

"I'll attack your ass alright," Daisy grumbled. "60 degrees? Really?"

For Robbie, it was the first of many friendly squabbles over the covers and the temperature.

And for Daisy, it was the first of many nightmare-free nights.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't let people know you stay here," Daisy confessed, weeks later. "It might look like favoritism or something."

They were cuddled in bed, sleeping in on Daisy's day off, which was also Robbie's.

"Fair enough," Robbie agreed, stroking her back. He was completely, irrevocably attached to her.

"What is this?" Daisy peered up at him, sleep still in her eyes. "What are we doing?"

Robbie moved closer till their noses touched.

"You're the last thing on my mind at night," Robbie nuzzled her face with his. "And my first thought in the morning."

Daisy sighed. "I have a, um, date next week. The European Union Premiere requested it."

Robbie stilled, his blood turning cold. "A date?"

"I can't say no. It's a diplomatic thing. You okay with it?"

Robbie avoided her eyes, deciding how to answer. It could be so easy to say yes, remind her they weren't in a relationship.

Hell, they didn't even know what to call what they had.

"No sleeping in his bed." Robbie cleared his throat. "Or having him hold you." He pulled her closer. "He can't cook for you either."

Daisy smiled into his neck. "Anything else?"

"He can't fix your hair or make you coffee." Robbie murmured.

"What about making me tea?" Daisy teased, trailing her fingers on Robbie's side.

He nuzzled her neck. "Didn't know my Director drank it." He bit her lightly. "No tea."

Daisy giggled. "How about-?"

"Nope," Robbie stated, smiling. "Dinner in a public place and that's it."

"Okay," Daisy nuzzled him back.

"I thought I'd have more of a fight."

"I'm too content to argue," Daisy said.

"Hmm, I should take advantage of that then."

"By all means, Reyes," Daisy grinned. "Take advantage."

Robbie's face lit up as he caught her meaning, and he grinned, a rare flash of boyish exuberance.

"Actually, I was going to say," Robbie stroked her face. "Can I stay with you always?" A smile lingered on his lips as he inhaled her scent. "But we can discuss taking advantage."

"Oh my God," Daisy hid her face in his chest, mortified. "Forget I said that." She yelped when Robbie tickled her side.

"No hiding, chica."

Daisy shyly looked up, but the clear happiness shining in his eyes put her at ease.

"I'd much rather we be friends than mess things up," she confessed. "You're my best friend."

Do best friends get to veto each other's dates? Robbie wondered, resting his cheek on hers. And touch each other like this?

Daisy seemed to sense his thoughts and reached out, touching his face, gentle fingers delicately trailing his features.

"I want nothing more than to lean in and kiss you right now," Daisy's eyes dropped to his mouth and her breathing hitched when he parted his lips. "But um, let's just take it slow? And see where it goes?"

Robbie nodded. "I, um," he cleared his throat. "I'm can make breakfast. Pancakes sound good?"

"I'm out of syrup," Daisy said, sheepishly glad for the change in subject. "And flour. How about good old cereal?"

"You're out of milk," Robbie scowled.

"I am the Director of SHIELD," Daisy said haughtily. "Do you expect me to remember things like milk?" She poked his side. "That's why I have you."

Robbie laughed. "Whatever makes you happy."

"You being here, having my back. That makes me happy," Daisy confessed.

Robbie wanted nothing more than to capture her lips with, but this wasn't the time.

She was new at her job, he was new at living.

But even so...

"I love you," Robbie murmured, bringing her close. "I don't know what this is," Robbie nuzzled her neck. "But I love you."

"We'll figure it out." Daisy held him tight. "Just stay by my side."


	6. Chapter 6

**EPILOGUE**

 **European Union Conference, Germany**

"Oh my God, you guys!" Daisy squealed, rushing to May and Coulson.

They were at a sidewalk cafe, and there were a couple of undercover agents at a discreet distance.

Phil accepted her embrace with a laugh, hugging her tightly, then watching as Melinda hugged her.

"Thank you for coming to see me," Daisy continued, sitting down.

"And miss _kaffee und kuchen_ with the Director of SHIELD?" Phil's eyes twinkled.

"Good work catching Hellfire." May sipped her jasmine tea. "How have you been?"

Daisy felt the constant anxiety she had since she became director abate. May could read the news and know what she was up to, but right now, her mentor was asking about _her._

" _You_ know, it's been rough?" Daisy sipped her coffee and grimaced. "But Robbie's been a big help." She dumped more sugar and creamer in her cup.

"How is Mr. Reyes working out?" Phil feigned nonchalance.

"Great in the field," Daisy smiled. "Still working on controlling the Rider." She leaned forward conspiringly. "And an awesome cook."

"So you and Robbie are-?" May inquired delicately.

"Just friends!" Daisy took a bite of her cherry filled pastry. "Like you guys. Minus the married part."

Melinda and Phil exchanged glances, then took sips of their steaming drinks.

"We're headed to France next," Phil offered, changing the subject. "Then back to the UK to visit Fitzsimmons and the baby. Maybe you can see us next month?"

Daisy grinned, and chatted till it was time to go.

"Heading back to your hotel now?" May asked.

"Nah, going to the airport. I had a date but decided to go straight home."

Phil and May exchanged glances again as Daisy left.

"Should we tell her?" Phil asked.

"That she's in love?" May smiled. "No, it's best to fall into it. When you least expect it."

Phil pulled her close and kissed her hair, happy that the love of his life was his best friend.

* * *

Robbie was asleep when Daisy got in that night.

He wasn't expecting her until the next day, but he was missing her, so he decided to sleep in their bed.

Funny, her bed was now their's.

She quietly put her suitcase up, then showered and changed, before crawling into bed with Robbie, happy to be home.

"Dais?" he murmured, sleepily. "I thought you were coming tomorrow."

"I canceled my date," Daisy nestled into him, rubbing her cold feet on his. "I needed to come home to you."

Robbie blinked back tears.

"I love you," he breathed. "You're my heart, you know that?"

Daisy closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of Robbie's arms and his love. "I love you, too. Don't leave me, okay?"

"Never." Robbie pulled her close, tucking her under his arm, and linked his hands with hers.

They stayed entwined with each other, till they fell asleep, knowing that no matter what the future brought they'd always have each other.

 **THE END**


End file.
